1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with fitting to an eyeglass lens to be worked on, for example to be trimmed, a block referred to hereinafter for convenience as a handling block which is adapted to adhere to the eyeglass lens temporarily, for example by means of a sucker, and to enable the lens to be fitted and locked into position on a machine for carrying out the necessary work.
It is more particularly directed to the situation where this fitting is effected by means of a device including a receptacle adapted to have the handling block push-fitted into it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This receptacle is mounted on an arm, for example, which is mobile, possibly among other directions, perpendicularly to a plate on which the eyeglass lens is placed.
During a first part of its movement the arm moves towards the plate and places the handling block onto the eyeglass lens.
In a second stage it moves away from the plate.
In some applications at least it is required to leave the eyeglass frame fitted with the handling block behind on this plate.
To this end it has been proposed to associate with it ejector means to facilitate the disengagement of the handling block from its receptacle once fitted to the lens.
At present these ejector means are operative within the receptacle and are designed to act on the handling block.
Experience shows that in practice these ejector means are not totally effective and it is not rare for the arm to entrain with it when it is retracted the handling block and therefore the eyeglass lens adhering to the latter.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement to avoid this risk.